Saving the Songbird
by LunaTheSprite
Summary: Hikaritsubasa Utahime wanted nothing more but an ordinary life. That dream, however, was shattered by Orokru Saki. When Leonardo rescues her, can she heal? Or will her troubled memories overwhelm her?
1. Chapter 1

"Please, let it end." I whispered, hearing my cell door open. "I can't handle anymore. Death, come unto me on blissful wings."

A bulky figure's shadow appeared in the doorway. I released a whimper-like cry as it got closer. To my surprise, my noise was acknowledged by a soothing rumble.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I reached towards the calming voice, longing for comfort. The figure, a male, picked me up. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his plastron.

_'Who knew a shell could be so warm?'_ I thought.

"Leo, who da shell are ya carryin'?" An irritated Brooklyn voice demanded.

My savior, Leo, tightened his grip on me. "I don't need to explain this right now, Raph. We have to get out of here."

Leo began running. The cold made me shiver. A sinking feeling in my stomach noted me of every time he jumped. Suddenly, we were greeted with fresh air. My rescuer paused before continuing on his path.

"Um, excuse me, Miss. Where do you live?" Leo asked.

I blushed in embarrassment and observed his green face, noting the blue mask. "I don't have a home."

His eyes widened. Leo smiled gently. "Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful." I sighed in happiness and snuggled against my turtle liberator. He carefully jumped into the sewers below.

* * *

"What is your name, young one?" The wizzned rat asked.

I knelt before the figure. "Master Hamato Splinter-San, I am Hikaritsubasa Utahime."

The room fell silent upon hearing my name. Splinter gazed deeply into my eyes.

"I presume-"

I placed my unsheathed katana in front of him. "Master Splinter, I am nothing like my uncle. He is a cruel, dishonorable man, and I want nothing to do with him. _He_ was the one whom locked me away, allowed his men to torture me. This happened because I refused to join him. H-he killed my kazoku. My family is gone from this world because of Orkoru Saki." His name dripped from my tongue like venom.

Leo gently knelt beside me, a comforting hand on my shoulder. My gray hair covered my silver eyes as I bowed my head to keep my composure.

"Utahime, I won't let him get you again. Gomen nasai for all of your pain." Leo murmured in my ear.

I buried my face in his shoulder, unable to contain my sorrow any longer. He pulled me into a tender hug, minding my wounds. My throat made the odd noise from before, and Leo repeated his rumble. Eventually, my tears ceased. Leo kept me close while introducing me to his family.

"Leo, I need to check her wounds." Donatello said.

I rose from my place by Leonardo and smiled. "It is unnecessary, Don. I have an advanced healing process. See?" I showed him my cuts, which were quickly vanishing.

"Amazing! How does it work?" He asked in wonder.

"I'm a mutant. My parents were human, but my mother was sick with me. Kyūkyokuno Utahime healed her, and I was born like this. I didn't cry as a child; I sang instead. I am a songbird-human hybrid." To prove my point, I spread my silver wings.

"That explains the lack of screaming." Mikey said

Well, it's safe to say that the wings almost made Donatello have a panic attack. He was on me in an instant, observing my feathers and asking rapid-fire questions.

"How did you get wings? What kind are they? What's your wingspan? Can you actually fly? Are they immune to pain or wounds? Are-"

I held up my hands in the universal, 'Whoa, Nelly' gesture. "Kyūkyokuno Utahime's healing gave me wings. They're from a gray nightingale, my wingspan is eighteen feet, of course I can, and they're about as susceptible to pain as I am. You can ask me anymore questions later."

Something touched my feathers, and I whacked a green head with my other wing.

"Oww! That hurts, dudette!" Michelangelo whined, holding his head.

I giggled softly. "Sorry, Mikey. Force of habit, I suppose." Then I noticed that one turtle was silent throughout everything. Until now.

Raphael growled at me. "How do we know you ain't workin' for da Foot?" The red-banded turtle was holding his sais in a hostile gesture.

My right hand grasped my katana. "Now, riddle me this, Raphael: Why would they torture me for six years, beat and starve me, if they wanted me to work for the Foot? It doesn't make any sense."

"Rriiiggghhhttt, and _how_ did ya manage ta get a sword?" He sneered.

"They allowed me to keep it. I was weak from my beatings, and don't forget that they starved me. I was and am in no position to fight."

Suddenly, I felt lightheaded. I stumbled a bit before collapsing to my knees.

"Utahime!" Leonardo and Donatello were by me in an instant.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "I-I'm f-fine. R-really."

"Fine, my shell. Come on, Leo. Let's get her into the lab." Don said.

Leo gently carried me into Don's lab. My head pounded, and my breath was shaky. The walls appeared to be closing in on me.

"Claustrophobia." I muttered. "I've got claustrophobia. Not good..."

Don looked at me, panicked. "I need to call April. I'm not a psychologist."

"Well, hurry up!" Leo said.

Don obeyed, and my world faded to black.

* * *

Hello! I am LunaTheSprite, but seriously, call me Luna. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! I've had this idea for quite some time, but I just now managed to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly woke up surrounded by the worried faces of the Hamato Clan. A human girl was there, as well. She had red hair.

"Utahime, are you alright?" The girl asked.

I sat upright and looked at her. "I'm fine. Who are you?"

She smiled at me. "My name is April O'Neil. Don called me over when you passed out."

"Oh, that. I really was fine. It's normal for me." I said.

Everyone looked surprised, so I continued: "It happened all the time when I was captive. I guess I've gotten used to it."

Silence.

"No one should eva have ta get used ta dat." Raphael said after a while.

I shrugged. "My case isn't the worst, Raph. A lot of other bad things could have happened to me, but they didn't. I'm thankful that this is all I have to bear." I stood up and looked around. "So, this is what it looks like down here at midnight. It's nicer down here than it is up there."

"How'd you know it was midnight?" Don asked.

"Internal clock." I replied. "It's a bird thing."

"So, we need to get a few things sorted out." April said.

We were all sitting down in the main room.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

Master Splinter spoke up. "Perhaps we should begin with Orkoru Saki. He will send out hunters, and we must be ready."

"Master, I have a suggestion." I said, pulling out a map of New York. "I know this city better than he ever will. There are places that are not on Foot territory. If nothing has changed, then this area is well-protected, and free of both gangs and ninjas. It's the perfect stronghold. I can stay there until he gives up." I pointed to a small region by the news station.

Michelangelo shook his head. "It's no good, dudette. That place belongs to the Purple Dragons."

"What about the farmhouse?"

I glanced at Leonardo. "Farmhouse?"

"It belongs to Casey, another one of our friends." Don explained. "It's about three acres, if I'm not mistaken. It's few hours away from New York."

"That's our best option."

We all piled into the truck trailer as April and newly acquainted Casey drove us nearer to safety.

"So, Utahime. What's your story? You've heard ours." Michelangelo asked

I bowed my head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Master Splinter gently touched my shoulder. "In order for the healing to begin, you must first let the past go."

"You are correct as usual, Master Splinter." I wrapped my wings around myself for comfort.

"As I have said before, Kyūkyokuno Utahime took part in my creation. Saki wanted to use me as a weapon. My parents refused, and we were registered into the Witness Protection Program, for my father had seen what Saki did to mutants after they served their purpose. We moved constantly, always on the run. It wasn't enough. Saki found us, killed my parents, and took me to New York. He offered me a spot as his second-in-command, which I refused instantly. I replied that I would never join a man whose lust for power would drive him to kill his own brother, my father. Every day after I was tortured, he would sit outside my cell and say that his offer still remained. Every day my answer was the same. 'With my last dying breath I will fight against you. Your greed outweighs your honor.'"

I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Utah-"

"Save your pity, Donatello. I've made it this far without it. I will continue to live on. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why they call it the present. I live in today; not yesterday, not tomorrow. It works if I focus on one day at a time."

The truck stopped abruptly. I tensed up, prepared for anything. Anything, that is, except for two words.

"We're here!" Casey called out.

The doors opened to reveal a winter world lacking pollution and assassins. I stepped out, embarrassed and awed at the same time.

"It's beautiful! Oh my God, it looks like it's from _Anne of Green Gables_! This place is amazing!"

Casey gawked at me. "How can you say dat? It's a dump!"

"I haven't seen the light of day for six years, Casey. Everything is so new and refreshing for me!" I stretched my wings out, enjoying the sun's warmth. "All this place needs is a few touch-ups, and it'll be good as new!"

"Geez, so optimistic about a lousy farmhouse." Raph muttered.

I grinned as a plan formed in my head. I quickly made a snowball and pegged Raphael in the face. "Snowball fight! Everyone for themselves!" I giggled, flying upward with an armful of snow.

Thus, the GSW (Great Snowball War) began. Donatello was the first one out, buried and snow by Raph. Leo couldn't dodge the combined snowballs of Mikey and I, and so he was out. Raph gave up after I knocked the snow off of a tree branch.

Master Splinter chuckled. "Children these days. Always getting into trouble."

Naturally, that trouble was Michelangelo. He was too fast for my tree attacks, and he was a rapid-fire shooter. I began to worry that he would win, but then another of my brilliant ideas formed. Quickly, I dive-bombed him, causing him to release a girly scream and head for the trees. I tripped him, and he rammed into a tree, which covered him in snow.

"I win!" I laughed.

* * *

We all sat around the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and telling stories. I began to get a sense of everyone's role.

April and Casey were the Hamato Clan's information where the television wouldn't fill them in. Casey worked well alongside Raph, and April was Don's co-scientist.

Master Splinter was the father in a sense to April and Casey as well as the boys. He always seemed to have an answer.

Michelangelo was the joker of the group. His uncanny ability to stay positive came in handy when faced with a dark time. However, his pranks and puns only annoyed Raph and Leo, so he was closer to Don.

Donatello was the intellect. His technology and science help while at peace and at war. Without him, the boys would be in the dark. Literally.

Raphael was the brawn. His strength rivals any grown man, but he lacks delicacy. He constantly fought with Leo.

Leonardo was the leader of the Hamato Clan. His instincts have saved him on many occasions. He keeps his family together, remains selfless, and cares for everyone who needs his help.

"Well everyone, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

* * *

Okay, so I'll try to update once a week, if not more. Please review, people! Luv y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

"What da shell are ya doin' in here?"

I spun to face an angry turtle. The song on my lips died as I saw the killer glare in Raphael's eyes.

"Ya're really loud. I heard ya from outside."

I sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was awake."

"Try ta be a bit quieter, Flygirl. Next time I'll attack ya if ya disturb my peace." He growled

"Geez, you really love your beauty sleep, don't you?" I said with a giggle. "Don't worry. I'll go into the woods next time I need to sing."

"Need?" He raised an eye ridge.

"Yep. It comes with the whole 'Avian-Human Hybrid' thing. I have to sing a full song at least once a month. You know, I don't believe I woke you up. I've been singing in here for hours." I swung my arm around to emphasize the barn.

Raph sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yer smarter than ya look, Feathers. I was tryin' ta figure out why Shredda would keep ya locked up."

I froze, remaining silent.

"Wings? What's up?" Raphael placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ya okay?"

"T-the cur-rse. H-he k-knows ab-bout t-the cur-rse." I said, panicked. "I've got to get out of here!"

I shot past the confused turtle...

... Only to run into another. Leonardo caught me in his arms, clearly startled. "Utahime? What's wrong?"

"Let go! I need to go!" I writhed in his grasp. "Have to go away! Cursed! Shield breaking!"

He grabbed my hand. "An enlightenment shield? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes! Curse! Turn into dragoness! Attack any male in sight!" I cried out.

Suddenly, a blanket of serenity enveloped me. "W-what?" I gasped, somehow calming down.

"Now, what was this about a curse?" Leo asked gently.

* * *

"So, you turn into a dragoness when your shield crumbles?" Donatello said while observing me.

I nodded, holding a retort. _'Hurry, up, Don! I hate, hate,_ hate _being observed like this! It reminds me of my torture!'_

"And it makes you attack males for some reason?" He asked._  
_

I sighed, patience slowly vanishing. "Yes, Don. My dragon-self forces its way through my willpower. I have no control whatsoever while it's around."

Raph chuckled. "I'd pay ta see dat."

I shot a glare at him. "This is no laughing matter, Raphael. Imagine suddenly having the power to take someone's life, and watching -trapped, in a way- as someone else takes control of you. The dragon could kill someone, and I'd be killed through the old Indian 'Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth' saying. It is imperative that I keep my dragon-self trapped." I said coldly, grabbing my bag. "I need to cool off. I'm going outside. If anyone follows, I won't be held responsible for the consequences."

* * *

I walked into the snow-coated forest, fuming. _'I can't_ believe _the nerve of that turtle! Who does he think he is? Does he not understand what I am capable of? I thought I made myself_ very _clear!'_

The sound of rushing water startled me. I followed the source through a group of willow branches to a beautiful sight.

A waterfall cascaded into a small pool below, which was somehow banked by emerald green grass. The branches above were grown together, forming a shield against the cold. It seemed almost picturesque. A fae wolf got up and nuzzled me.

"Welcome, daughter of Kyūkyokuno Utahime. I am Silvana."

Startled, I looked at the wolf. "Y-you can talk?"

Silvana snorted, sitting beside the pool. "Of course I can. Now, I sense distraught enveloping you. Come, sit down and tell me everything."

I obeyed, letting my silver cloak form a neat circle around me as I described my transformation, torture, and current living conditions.

"Silvana, what should I do? It's all just adding pressure! Something will have to be released, and I don't want it to be the dragoness!" Tears began forming in the corners of my eyes.

The fae gave me a comforting wolf-like hug. I buried my face in her fur and wept for the first time in years. "I-it hurts e-every time I t-transform!" I sobbed.

"Let it all out, Uta. I know you've been though much these past few years. Here, you can cry without fear or remorse."

* * *

Well, here's a short chapter! I just kinda ran out of ideas, but I REALLY wanted to post. Points for enthusiasm!


End file.
